Blueberry Brush
- | characters = Milly | champion = Camp Commando | new = Episode without since their debut in in and in seen on | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Sprinkle Sea | previous2 = Sprinkle-Sea.png | next = Wiggly Wheel | next2 = Wiggly-Wheel.png }} Story Milly and Tiffi are in a camping, and she has candy sausages to roast on the fire. New things *Technically, nothing new is added but this is the first episode without ingredients levels only, which have previously appeared in every episode since their debut, until now. *Also, candy frogs appear in mixed levels, starting from level 1746. **Chameleon candies first appear in mixed levels in the same level. *The candy frog appears on a conveyor belt at the start in level 1750. *Sugar keys and sugar chests appear in mixed levels in level 1755. Levels This is a very hard episode. It contains three somewhat hard levels: , , , one very hard level: , and two insanely hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Sprinkle Sea. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |28 | style="text-align:center;" |88,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP118 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1746 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1746 - |link=Level 1746 Level 1747 Reality.png|Level 1747 - |link=Level 1747 Level 1748 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1748 - |link=Level 1748 Level 1749 Reality.png|Level 1749 - |link=Level 1749 Level 1750 Reality.png|Level 1750 - |link=Level 1750 Level 1751 Reality.png|Level 1751 - |link=Level 1751 Level 1752 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1752 - |link=Level 1752 Level 1753 Reality.png|Level 1753 - |link=Level 1753 Level 1754 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1754 - |link=Level 1754 Level 1755 Reality.png|Level 1755 - |link=Level 1755 Level 1756 Reality.png|Level 1756 - |link=Level 1756 Level 1757 Reality.png|Level 1757 - |link=Level 1757 Level 1758 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1758 - |link=Level 1758 Level 1759 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1759 - |link=Level 1759 Level 1760 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1760 - |link=Level 1760 |-| Champion title= Camp Commando.png|Champion title|link=Camp Commando |-| Icon= Blueberrybrush.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode breaks the trend of having all 6 level types, since ingredients levels do not make its appearance in this episode. **However, this episode continues the trend of having no other combinations for mixed mode levels, so all of them contain jelly and ingredients goals. *This episode has more moves levels than jelly levels, something that is very rare. **This is also the first episode to contain only one jelly level. *The episode name shares the word "brush" in the booster, the striped brush, and the word "blueberry" in the champion title of Milky Marina, Blueberry Bather. *Candy frog and UFOs return after some episodes of absence. In fact, the candy frog appears in 5 levels, which is probably the highest number of levels since its debut. Category:World Thirty Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Episodes with an undetermined difficulty